Episode 5328 (27th December 2019)
Summary Plot Sienna does the dishes before deciding to plant a camera inside the dollhouse. Marnie is annoyed to find the flat in a mess and cleans up. Darren finds his divorce papers to Nancy on the kitchen bench. Sienna convinces Liberty and Brody to join her for a pregnancy yoga session and turns the thermostat up to high, before leaving the flat to supposedly get essential oils and locking them in the flat by getting the door jammed locked. Darren advises Luke to talk to Cindy. Mandy confronts Cindy. She can’t be with someone who can’t be honest with her. Mandy convinces Cindy to take her mind off things by going to the Boxing Day sales. She texts Darren to ask for his help. Sienna asks Martine to borrow her TV to spy on Liberty and Brody. Martine tells her that she shouldn’t torture herself and she is shocked to learn that Sienna locked them in the flat. Darren confronts Nancy. Darren tells Nancy and Kyle that Luke has a form of dementia and not to tell anyone. Nancy decides to throw a New Year’s Eve party to show Luke that they’ll all stand by him. Juliet asks Marnie to give Sid a chance with her. Juliet enjoys winding Romeo up. She makes clear that she’s not going to listen to either of them and sends Sid a request to update their social media profiles as in a relationship. Sid thinks she might be moving too fast and Leela makes clear that If Juliet messes Sid around, she’ll have Leela to answer to. Luke and Cindy discover that they have been set up, and Darren advises them to talk to each other. Cindy asks why Luke didn’t tell her the truth. Luke didn’t want to put so much stress on her. Cindy says that she can cope, and brings up how she had to deal with Alfie’s cancer and Dawn’s leukemia. She is still shocked by Luke’s illness but loves him so she’ll just get on with it. Brooke is cold towards Juliet. Juliet ends up snapping at Sid over him not accepting her relationship and storms off. Brooke tells Ollie that he and Imran may have made up with Juliet, but she won’t be friends with her again. Brody searches the flat for the thermostat remote and wonders why Sienna is taking so long. Martine asks Sienna what she will do next, and Sienna stops Martine from going over to the flat. Sienna discovers that Liberty and Brody slept once only to give her a baby, due to the loss of her last embryo. Sienna is in shock. Brooke tells Imran and Ollie that they can have a party at her house on New Years, and Ollie and Imran try to convince Brooke to take the first step into reconciling with Brooke. Marnie comforts Juliet and decides to take action herself. Cindy makes clear that she’s fine with being Luke’s carer, and urges him to let her help. Juliet apologises to Brooke. She still wants to be Brooke’s friend and gives her a present, which Brooke loves. Brooke invites her to the New Years party. Everyone is thrilled. Cindy asks Luke to marry her and he says yes. Mandy is thrilled. Juliet tells Sid that she sent him the request because she thought that’s what normal couples did and didn’t realise she was moving too fast. She offers to delete it, but Sid tells her that it’s too late because he accepted it. She is pleased and hugs him and they kiss. She invites him to be her plus one at Brooke’s party. Sienna reveals that she had “accidentally” taken the thermostat remote with her. Sienna decides to take them out for dinner on her. Brooke reveals that she has forgiven Juliet and wants Nancy to do so too. Nancy isn’t impressed when Brooke encourages her to invite Marnie to the New Years party. Darren makes clear that he’s not signing the papers and regrets losing Nancy. Nancy makes clear that she’s with Kyle and doesn’t love him anymore. They are unaware that Charlie has overheard everything. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019